Hold My Hand
by vampiregirl2121
Summary: Hey people! This is a story about what would happen if Christian and Lissa never got back together in Spirit Bound and if Rose and Dimitri's encounter in the church was the last scene that occurred. Who will Rose and Christian lean on? REVIEW! JASLEEN:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hold My Hand**

_Hey people this is a story abort what would happen if Christian and Lissa never got back together in __**Spirit Bound **__and if Rose and Dimitri's encounter in the church was the last scene that occurred. Who will Rose lean on? Who will Christian lean on? _

_Don't forget to review! Need a lot if I'm gonna update!_

_~ Jasleen:p_

**I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY:(**

RPOV

A stake pieced through my heart so deep I doubt it would ever come out.

Not literally but I would rather that happen to me than hear the words that had exited his mouth no less than a couple of seconds ago. I didn't want to believe that his love faded. I would give anything just to go to sleep and not have the strigoi attack happen. My life would have been perfect. Or even if the Guardians never caught us and brought us back to the Academy. It would save me from feeling so much pain.

Everything would be perfect. Mason would still be here.

I looked down at the floor wishing he'd say yes to the question I was about to ask.

"Don't even ask Rose. It's true. My heart holds no love for you."

That was all it took for me to run. I didn't know where I was going till I got there.

I knocked on the door knowing he would comfort me.

"What do you want!" Adrian shouted before he opened the door.

He answered the door and let me tell you he looked horrible. "Little dhampir!"

"Adrian h-he sa-said that he doe-doesn't love me anymore!" I say sobbing.

"Rose I'm sorry but this is too much. Do you not realize your sobbing to your boyfriend because another guy doesn't love you? I just can't Rose! Goodbye." He shuts the door right after the words that increase the pain slip out of his mouth.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE" I shouted falling to the floor. "No no no no no please!"

I get up and walk to my room falling down immediately when I get there. I have no idea how long I lay on the floor sobbing but I needed to get up to release the pain.

I went to the bathroom picked up a razor and slid it down my arms.

_REVIEW!_


	2. About Chapter 2!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have the next chapter written on paper! I'll type it up so you guys can read it! Next Chapter is Christian POV!**

**I have been sick so I wasn't able to earlier and well yeah!**

**But never fear! I'll have the chapter up this week for sure!**

**I know that seems long but I'll have it up fast!**

**Anyway…**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Tell me which ones the best!**

**Personally I like the Goodnight, My Princess story!**

**Check it out!**

**Bye y'all**

**Jasleen :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I realize that I said that I would get it up fast but it took me over a month. I was so, so busy (lame excuse, I know). Hopefully no one hates me….**

**I do not own the Vampire Academy…**

* * *

**CPOV**

I was pissed, it wasn't even funny. How the hell does she think that she could be so easily forgiven after I caught her cheating. Not once, but I caught her twice! Yet, she still followed behind me begging me to forgive her.

"Can you please, please, please listen to me?" Vaslilissa cried out trying to stop me.

I ignored her and continued walking away to the Moroi rooms.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER!"

I froze, how could she say that? All I ever did was love her!

"Look who's talking? I bet you know what every guy on Court's tongue tastes like!" I shout at her, for the first time.

She gasps and puts her hand over her "heart".

"How could you say that!" She screams.

"Pretty easily, it's not my fault. You aren't the princess everyone thinks! You are a-"

"Don't you dare!" She growls at me. Like, literally with fangs showing and all.

"As long as, you don't call me your boyfriend, I won't." I reply sweetly with a signature smirk on my face.

"WHAT!" She screams at me.

I just walk away from her, ignoring the shouts that came from her. I was near my bedroom when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Lord Ozera, have you seen, Roza?" he asks.

"Who?" I ask Dimitri.

"Have you seen, Rose?"

"No, why should I have seen her?"

"I'm assuming you are her friend." He says confused.

"No. I don't have any friends, nor do I want any." I say.

That stopped him short and he glared at me. "What about Vasilissa? Aren't you her boyfriend?" He questions.

"I was but, that was before she cheated on me with Aaron and Adrian."

"Adrian! Why him?" He asks.

"Does it look like I know!" I shouted frustrated.

"I'm sorry."

"If I see Rose, I'll be sure to tell you."

He nods and walks away.

Ignoring the urge, to walk into my bedroom, I go to find Rose. I knock on Adrian's door and he shouts, "Lissa, just go away! I took out my frustration out on Rose because of you!"

"Adrain, it's me. Christian Ozera."

"I know who you are." He says opening the door in his boxers.

"Have you seen, Rose?" I ask him.

"Why the hell do you care, where Rose is?"

"Because..." That's right why did I care? I mean, we never even get along.

"Because what?" He questions smirking.

"Because she's my friend." I say without hesitation this time.

"She was here over an hour ago."

I nod and was about to leave when I go up in his face, punching him in the jaw. He fell back not seeing it coming.

"What the hell, Ozera! I can have you put in jail!" He screams.

"Do it, put me in jail. Atleast now you can't kiss other guys girlfriends!"

I leave right after that and head towards Rose's room. I was nearing the room when I stepped in something.

I looked down to see blood! It was coming from inside Rose's room. I tried openng the door but it was locked. Throwing my body against the door, didn't do much. So I look at my hands and concentate. I throught the fire in my hands and watch it burn the door. I jump over the burning, falling door and search for Rose.

I didn't need to look to far because I sa an unconscious limp body on the floor. It wasn't the Rose, I knew. I carefully grabbed her in my arms and ran to the infirmary. Bursting in, through the doors I looked for a doctor.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. A Moroi nurse came running towards me and looked down at my arms and called for a doctor.

A doctor came out of her office and walked slowly towards me. Losing my patience I walked speedily over to her.

"Please, you have to help me! My friend is dying!" I beg her.

She nods, "just sign these forms, please and we'll try to help her." What the hell? Rose is dying in my arms and all they care about is signing some forms!

"Screw the forms, just get her some help!" I shout frustrated at her.

She nods and tells me to take her to room 1323 where, she'd meet us shortly.

The doctor entered and shued me away. I shook my head.

"You need to leave, unless you are her family." She says.

"I'm her boyfriend and I demand that I be here." I say althouh, I'm not even close to that.

She nods again and starts searching a way to stop the blood. The doctor tells me that there needs to be a blood tranfusion.

"Okay. Can we do it now?"

"No. We don't have any source of blood."

"What about feeders?" I ask.

"They aren't here at night."

"Then take the blood from me." I say positively.

"Are you sure, Lord Ozera?"

"Yes."

She tells me to go sit in a chair while she prepares the needle. I nod but when I see it, I begin feeling faint. _What the hell Christian! It's just a little blood! And afterwards Rose will be fine. _I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath, I felt the needle peirce my skin before I fainted.

* * *

**You guys like? Hope so! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-J :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter, enjoy! Also, loving the reviews! Keep it up! :) I would love to read more!**

**I do not own the Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead. She even owns Christian :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

RPOV

My eyes refused to open but, I could still hear what was going on. I heard a voice and it was quite familiar. I felt like I heard it before but, didn't give a shit about whose voice it was.

"What happened to her?" Someone else asked slightly louder than the first person.

"I have no idea her boyfriend didn't say. All I know is that her wrists were cut and blood flowed immensely."

Me, they were talking about me. Well, I think so. I mean I was the one who cut my wrists with the blade but, boyfriend? I didn't have one. Dimitri doesn't love me and Adrian doesn't give a damn about what's going on. I have no one; even Lissa isn't paying attention to me. I guess she doesn't have to considering _they come first. _

"You should have asked, Ozera before he fainted."

What? Christian Ozera? Then they must be talking about Lissa! I haven't been paying attention to the darkness and she probably started cutting herself again. I sat up straight and opened my eyes. I accidently hit something hard with my hip and looked down. Christian was lying on the hospital bed beside me. The beds were attached to each other so, I accidently hit Christian's stomach causing him to wake up.

"Your awake, good. You better have a good reason for waking me up." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like a young child. It made him look young and innocent, which was a good look for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask ignoring his complaint.

"Saving your a**." He replies.

"Yeah right. How the hell did you save my a**?" I ask confused.

"Don't worry about it." He said getting up off the bed. Once, he got up I noticed what he was wearing. One of those ugly backless hospital gowns. And boy did he look fine, not that I'm interested in him, at all. I mean he is with my best friend and plus, I hate him.

"Ugh what the hell are you wearing?" I ask struggling not to laugh. He looks down and starts to blush slightly. It was weird because, I never saw him blush before.

"Shit man. Why the hell am I wearing this!" He shouts frustrated causing me to laugh all over again.

"Rose, your wearing the same thing, so I wouldn't laugh if I were you." He says with his signature smirk.

I looked down and swore. Man, they got me in this retarded outfit, too. I hate wearing this bull.

"Shut up. Can you hear those nurses?"

"What nurses?"

"I heard them before. They were talking about some girl that cut her wrists."

"Rose that's you." He says with a smirk.

"I don't have a boyfriend, though."

He looks away sheepishly. "Did you say you were my boyfriend?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"I had to! You were nearly dead and they weren't allowing me to stay." He said while looking for his pants.

"You stayed for me? Why?"

He hesitated and then said something so quitely I didn't hear him. "What?" I ask him teasingly.

"Forget it Rose. Just leave it!" He shouts causing me to glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shout.

"Look who's talking? You're the one that cut yourself!" He shouted back causing me to flinch at his harsh tone. I was about to reply when the doctor walked in.

"How are you love birds?" She asks not sensing the tension in the air.

"Thanks for asking, we're fine." I say playing along.

"You are so very lucky, my dear."

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because without your boyfriend-"

"Leave it, don't tell her." Christian says.

"No, tell me." I say glaring at my 'boyfriend.'

The doctor looks between us and looks frustrated.

"Lord Ozera, she deserves to know."

"I'm leaving then." He says and leans towards me giving me a peck on the cheek. It was so soft and I wanted him to come back but, he was already out the door. I sort of hoped to feel the tenderness of his soft lips. But, I know that I couldn't considering he's my best friend's boyfriend and he was only acting as my boyfriend.

"Well what happened?"

"He saved you, my dear."

"How the hell did Christian save me?"

"You lost so much blood that you were on the verge of death and needed a blood transfusion."

"So Christian fetched a feeder and we lived happily ever after?" I asked joking around.

"No. There were no feeders."

"What do you mean? Then what did you do?"

"He volunteered to give you blood, so you could survive. You'll be weak for the week and are to avoid all training."

"Wait! He gave me blood?"

"Yes, my child."

"Why would he do that?" I asked confused.

"It's love that makes us so crazy." She says with a sigh. He loved me? This doctor was officially crazy. He only had eyes for Lissa. Maybe that's why he did it.

"Yeah, I guess." I said agreeing with her for the hell of it.

"Oh you should have seen him. It was quite funny. Poor guy was so scared but, he stayed strong for you."

"What did he do? Cry or something?"

"Ask him. It'll be worth it." she sayss and then adds. "Back to buisness. Rose, your going to have to stay down here for a couple of days."

"What? No way in hell am I sticking around here."

"You have no choice."

"What if I promise, to stay out of action?"

"Would you do that, Rose?" Could I do that probably not. But, she doesn't need to know that.

"Yes, I promise." I lie to her.

"Okay, you can leave when your ready."

I picked up my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. I walked out of the hospital and while I was walking to my room I noticed the church. I guess I was supposed to pray or something that I was alive. So I walked in there and sat down. It was completly empty and I was okay with that.

"Dear Lord, thank you." I say ackwardly. I mean what was I supposed to say? I haven't been to a church since, Mason died and before that I can't even remember.

"I never knew you prayed?" A voice said behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"No swearing in church, Rose." He said with a smirk.

"The things I know you do in the church attic are worse, buddy."

Christian's smirk dissapered. "What are you doing out of the hospital?" He says trying to change the subject.

"I promised I wouldn't do any training."

"And they believed you?"

"Hey! I tell the truth...sometimes." I say making him burst out laughing.

"What are you doing in Church?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess, I should be thankful even, if I don't believe in God."

"Thanks, you know for what you did." He just nods his head once.

"You wanna leave?"

"I guess." I say.

We started walking towards the caffe.

"You want to a donut or something?"

"Yes please. Choclate glazed." I say causing him to smile. A real smile with perfect white teeth. It looked so nice that I was hoping to see it more often.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"I just never heard you say please before."

"You don't know much about me."

"Enough."

"But not enough for you to save my life." I say.

"So I should have let you die then? Are you retarded, Rose?"

"No. It's just the doctor said something about love. I know you don't love me but, did you do it because, you knew Lissa would be heartbroken if I died? Was it the love for her?"

"I ended it between us."

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" I ask angry now. They were perfect for eac other!

"She cheated on me."

"You can't blame her. She was drunk, you know."

"I'm not talking about her time with Aaron but when she played tonsil hockey with Ivashkov."

"Adrian?" I gasp.

"Yeah why. Didn't you know what your boyfriend was doing behind your back?"

"I only found out what my _ex-boyfriend _was doing now."

"So you gonna talk to him?"

"Definitely. You in."

"Let's go." We purchased my donut and left to Adrian's room. I knocked on the door and waited for Adrian to open the door.

"Hello." I said menacingly as he opened the door. "Let's talk."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't too long but, I had so many tests to study for and I'm lucky I had time to write anything. Please, Please Review! I love your reviews! Also have a good February!**

**-J.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I wasn't going to write again...I was gonna say screw this...but today I saw my reviews and this is for all of you...I can't give up when all of you guys are reviewing...so I'm saying "Hell no" to that idea and will continue writing :) Sorry for the long wait but here it is :) Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you all no I do not own the Vampire Academy...That's all Richelle Mead. :)**

* * *

**RPOV:**

Adrian stood tall and acted as if he wasn't afraid but we knew better. I leaned against his door and raised my eyebrows. "What aren't you going to invite us in?" I ask him in a really fake sweet tone this time instead of a menacing voice.

"Little dhampir? What the hell are you doing here and with him!" I smirk at him and put my hand on his chest. I look over at Christian. He was busy glaring at my hand and didn't notice me until I cleared my throat. I winked at him when he looked up and applied enough pressure on the hand on Adrian's chest to push him back. He didn't fall or anything but he did stumble slightly. This caused me to feel a slight bit satisfied but not too much. Where was he? When I was crying or when I was close to dying? He was supposed to be my friend but he couldn't even do that? Now I find out he was seeing my best friend too! What kind of sick joke is this? Maybe I didn't love him as much as I did Dimitri but does that mean he can't be there for me too? Maybe I sound selfish but the thing is if it were anyone I would never leave them alone to be in the pain. But thats exactly what he did! He left me when I needed him!

"What the hell! Little dhamphir, stop!" He growls at me when I start walking towards him fists raised. Stop! He wants me to stop? The thought of stopping for him when he didnt care about me drove me off the edge and my rage caused my fist to hit him in the nose. I'm pretty sure it was broken but at the moment I didn't give a damn. I can't believe he tells me to stop! What gives him the right after what he did? Did he think twice about me when he was mith _my best friend_? His hands flew to hold his nose and he looked at me with pain.

"Listen! It was a mistake! I forgive you for loving him, can't you forgive me! Please Roza, listen to me!" I can't control the shudder that runs through my body and I fall to my knees glaring up at his tall figure. I feel hands try to lift me from the floor. I didn't need to look behind me to know that it was Christian.

"What?" I ask him softly looking up.

"What do you mean?" He asks shaking his head in frustration. I glare at him and growl, "Ivashkov, what did you just call me?" He looks at me confused and then realization occured to him because his mouth popped open slightly to form a liitle O.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to call you that. It's just...I love you" He whispers defeated pushing his hair back. I look up and slap him. "I don't love you." I whisper before retreating from the room. He grabs my arms and pulls me close and suddenly I feel fire burning my hands, it doesn't hurt but Adrian lets go immediantly. I look back and see him holding a ball of fire in his hands. He looks striaght at Adrian and says through gritted teeth"touch her again and you are mine." He led me out with his hand on my back. I felt myself leaning in to Christian's hand touch and I turn towards him. "I'll be back...later. Okay?" I say and then run towards the forest.

"ROSE WAIT!" I hear his scream behind me but ignore it.

I continue running until I'm deep inside of the forest and find a tall tree that may of been hundreds of years old. I look it up and down and try climbing it. I nearly got up too but fell straight down when I was about 14 feet up. I fell on my feet but hurt my ankle. I limp to a tree stump and sit down but double over in pain suddenly. My breath comes out stonger and I can't help but clutch my stomach.

"Strigoi." I whisper and can't help but wish I brought my stake along with me.

* * *

**CPOV: **

We walked away from Adrian's room and I couldn't help but watch in awe as she walked through the halls with confidence and grace even when in distress. It would make even the supermodels of the world jealous. She was beautiful without a doubt. I mentally slapped myself that girl was my friend! Nothing else but, I couldn't help but think of what it felt like seeing her touch Adrian. I wanted to burn him but not as much as when he put his hands on her. Who the hell was he to cause her more pain?

I didn't want to ever see her go through this pain. I open my mouth to say something but, Rose says something first.

"I'll be back...later. Okay?" I didn't even get the chance to say anything before she ran away. I called for her but she didn't stop instead she just spead up. I followed after her. I ran through the forest and looked around from the distance I heard a grunt and then a soft whisper.

One word that brought back memories. "Strigoi."

**_Flashback_**

_Aunt Tasha and I were playing, she said my drawing was beautiful. I smiled up at her and she ruffled my hair. "Where's mamma and daddy?" I ask her. _

_"Hmm...I dunno, honey. They're probably around the corner. Don't worry, now come on don't you wanna make cookies? Take your drawing and we'll put it on the fridge." She asks with a beautiful smile. I nod and run into the kitchen before her. I open the fridge and the front door burst open. Aunt Tasha pushes me behind her and whispers "Chris, go hide." I run and hide in a cabnet but not before I see my parents with burning red eyes. Tears begin to pour out and I ripped the drawing in half because never again would my parents hold my hand. _

**_End of Flashback_**

I look up and run towards where I heard the sound and I fall to my knees at the sight in front of me. I couldn't move. Rose was trying to fight not one but three stigoi on her own without a stake. She was limping and although, she was doing amazing. She looked exhausted. A strigoi grabber her hair and pulled it back so his teeth where near her neck.

"NO!" and all of a sudden all I see is fire.

* * *

**Okay, so that's all for now. Tell me what you all think please and I'll try my hardest to update again (fast this time) :)**

**Peace! :)**


End file.
